Mission critical applications require a network to support reliable service, and users expect to receive the agreed-on level of experience even when the network experiences a failure. As a result, network operators and service providers must confront a host of challenges to ensure that quality of service (QOS) and other performance metrics are maintained even when a failure occurs.